Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Servers are typically arranged within racks or other confined spaces. To save spaces, servers inside a rack often share a power distribution unit (“PDU”). The PDU is often mounted outside the rack so that a technician can perform regular maintenance, repair, or replace components of the servers inside the rack without powering down the entire rack.
However, an external-mounted PDU creates problems in routing power cables between the PDU and power supply units (PSUs) of servers inside a rack. Thus, there is a need to provide an optimized power cable routing.